tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Singapore
|yoshi_desert = Deadpool |lake_hylia = Trevor |battle_royale = Serena, Gadget, Hyde, Orbb |last_chances = Martian Manhunter, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie |final_showdown = Zatanna, Hyde |previousseason = Unfinished Business |nextseason = Yoshi Desert |}}Survivor: Singapore is the twenty-fourth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on June 3rd, 2014. Read the season here! The show premiered on June 3rd, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season will include the host of Survivor, Jeff Probst, becoming a contestant for the season, while Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites winner Ben takes his spot as the host. In addition, this season also has the first genderless contestant (Orbb). The two tribes; Maochong and Ruchong are separated by age groups. The younger male and female players are on Maochong, while the older male and female players are on Ruchong. There are many players in their 20s, but they are separated equally based on birthdate. Also returning this season is the Triple Twist from last season, which was implemented just a little bit differently. Exile Island also returns this season, with the same format as Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites; two people go to Exile Island at every reward up until the merge. In some cases, this meant being safe at the following tribal council. In Episode 7, there was the first instance of an auto-elimination. Because Trevor and Deadpool tied, and Zatanna played the hidden immunity idol, Pinkie Pie was the only one eligible to be voted off. Due to the tiebreaker rules, she was automatically eliminated. Zatanna was named the winner in the final episode on July 17th, 2014, defeating Glaceon and Serena in a 4-3-2 vote. Gadget won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Serena and Zatanna. This season was voted the Best Season Ever in the second TJ Awards Show, beating the likes of Kattlelox Island and Yoshi Desert. Deadpool returned to play the game again in Survivor: Yoshi Desert as a favorite. He ultimately placed 13th. Trevor started out as one of three coaches for Survivor: Lake Hylia, before earning a shot to play the game once again. He ultimately placed 6th. Serena, Gadget, Hyde, and Orbb returned to play again in Survivor: Battle Royale. They placed 7th, 11th, 1st, and 22nd respectively. Deadpool returned once again, alongside Pinkie Pie and the Martian Manhunter in Survivor: Last Chances. They were all voted in by the fans. Pinkie Pie placed 15th, Martian Manhunter placed 13th, and Deadpool placed 3rd. Contestants INTRO Maochong: Felicia, Serena, Orbb, Hyde, Toadette, Shuichi, Glaceon, Issun, Gadget, Flaky Ruchong: Ilyana, Zatanna, Pinkie Pie, Jeff, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, Deadpool, Sakano, Martian Manhunter, Trevor :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: While the winner was very weak, the season happened to be one of the best seasons yet. Singapore showed a lot of great characters, like Trevor, Gadget, Serena, Martian Manhunter, and Issun. Plenty of blindsides, great alliances, and likable characters. The Winner: Zatanna was a fresh winner coming out of three back to back physically dominating women. Zatanna was an underdog, but she's low ranked because she wasn't very satisfying of a winner. She didn't win many challenges, and her decisions were a little rash. Characters © Nintendo / Capcom / Rockstar Games / id Software / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Fox / Disney / Mondo Media Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island